Marko Kurenai
Marko Kurenai (also known as Vidar Aesir) is a Vampire who can control fire and flames. History Marko is born in Perth City to Odin Aesir, an Aesir, and Grid Hunter, a Vampire, sometime after the century long war between the Aesir and the Vanir. However, Odin died in Marko's toddler years, and Grid was forced to get out of Perth due to Vampire Hunters, and flee to Geraldton. There, she found a Vampire named Lion who became Marko's stepfather. Marko grew up in Geraldton and went under the alias, 'Robbie' for his own protection. He made friends there, some in high places, and some in low places. He saved Midori Doragon from Kishi Gankyu in his childhood once. He made friends with Amelia Radford, Hellena Whisp and others at Waggrakine Primary School and stayed there for approximately six years before returning to Perth. However, the adventures still lived on... Appearance/Persona Marko Kurenai is a teenager, about 13 or 14, with jet black hair and piercing Aesir blue eyes. He usually dresses in black, if not red, and has a very sarcastic but energetic personality. He seems to have some sort of feelings for Hellena Whisp, since he wants to touch her breasts, and is exceedingly good at poker. When he is possessed by Motsu, his Aesir blood cells fight against Motsu, causing a mini battle inside Marko's body. Marko becomes pale and sunken, and a few white hairs are visible. However, all of these symptoms go away after Motsu leaves Marko's body. Season 1 "Irises or silver...irises of silver, the children of the mist. Coming from the world for the common PoltaGyst. Black smoke, purple eyes, it shall possess, it shall rise. It's children coil in the dark, waiting for the rise of its other-worldly monarch." ''- Marko, reading the ancient scroll that frees Motsu. 6: Society of the Moonlight Midori invites Marko to the tavern for dinner with his friends and a Vampire named Gekko Kiba, in which Marko accepts. Upon Gekko's arrival, Marko states sarcastically that Gekko must be shy, due to Gekko's extended confidence. When Vampires attack the tavern, Marko is amongst the crowd that fights. He manages to defeat and kill many Vampires, despite being half-drunk. Marko is one of the few who survive the ambush. 8: Stars of a Light Darkness About a week after the attack at the tavern, Marko spots a shooting star one night. He follows where it crashes, and discovers it is a black star-shaped object. Marko takes it home and examines it, then shows Midori in the morning. They both examine the star, and Marko intends to call it a ☆, but its nicknames consist of Patrick, Star and Five-Legged Fuck. 9: The Six Saviours of Hellena Whisp Marko is seen in his house, with a friend of his named Chloe. Chloe asks whether having silver eyes means something, and Marko tries to answer a question by pulling out an ancient scroll, and reading it. However, it is revealed that the scroll is a Gap that releases Motsu, who possesses Marko. Marko tells Chloe to go before Motsu takes complete control of him. Marko (possessed by Motsu) states that Sanso will crumble beneath his feet, and despite Chloe's attempts to contain him, Motsu's power overwhelms her, resulting in Marko laughing evilly. Season 2 11: New Meaning to Darkness Marko's immune system fights against Motsu, making Motsu turn a bit weaker. Angry, Motsu goes out looking for Sakana Muzai, a fugitive from Dimension Tamashi. Sakana senses his presence in Sanso, and goes into a fit of agony. Whilst Midori and Sakana are out, Motsu goes to their house, subsequently possessing Megami, and attacking Sora, before falling unconscious. When he wakes up, he immediately leaves in horror of what he's done. Season 3 22: Russia Rushin' Marko appears in a Russian tank, and blows up Olga's School of Dance, revealing that he's in Russia because that's the only place that you can actually ride a Russian tank. 25: Twisting and Coiling Marko is seen again, in his PJs, when Sakana goes to his house at nine-thirty in the morning. Sakana asks Marko to accompany Midori and his friends to the Ghastly Reflection, as Sakana cannot go because Korosu Kurai runs the place. At first Marko is reluctant, but then he learns that it is a nightclub, and accepts Sakana's offer. 26: Blood in the Mirror Marko picks up Hellena Whisp and her friend, Phantom, and takes them to the Ghastly Reflection along with Midori, Sora, Kitsune and Megami. Whilst everyone is doing their own little thing, Marko spots a poker game and asks to play. The poker players accept, and Marko begins playing poker intently. 27: Scylla's Moon When the Scylla begins attacking the Ghastly Reflection, Marko gets extremely angry at her because he is winning the poker game, and summons a forcefield to protect his poker chips. After Hellena Whisp slays the Scylla half-naked Marko, obviously really drunk, offers to cover Hellena's breasts. When Midori gives Hellena a jacket to cover her up, Marko gets annoyed and walks off. Midori jokingly wonders whether socializing and alcohol is good together. 30: City Skirmish When Kjarlii Ana Thema opens the Gap to Dimension Mira, she releases the queen of Qarones, Lamia, and her army of DoppelGangers, including Marko's one. Lamia and the DoppelGangers, presumably also Marko's DoppelGanger, cause destruction in Perth City. However, Sakana banishes Lamia and all the DoppelGangers back to Dimension Mira, including Marko's DoppelGanger presumably. ''Crimson Chapter Three: Checkmate Marko sends Flogboii Snowkoan to rescue Megami Hanta from the Temple of Tjassada. Flogboii and Megami return to Marko's house, where Marko tells Megami to stay there for a while so her and her baby could relax for a while. Megami accepts Marko's kind offer. Season 4 33: Knuckle Sandwich Marko goes with Hellena Whisp, Midori Doragon and Midori's new girlfriend, Chloe, to the tavern. He and Hellena are now in a relationship. Marko is present when the mysterious blue-venom Elk attacks them. Marko attempts to fight the man, who cuts open Marko's throat. As Marko lies there dying, Hellena heals him, transferring his wounds to her in order for him to live... 34: Slaughter Slalom Kurenai attends the Most Hearted party with his girlfriend, Hellena. He seems quite bored. 35: Boom Boom Panic Marko is there when Sakana tells him and the rest of the gang about Sobek. Marko seems to have an extended knowledge of Sobek and the other Egyptian gods, saying nearly most of the information. 39: Only the Brave After breaking up with Hellena, Marko goes to Midori's house for support. He states that the relationship between him and Hellena just wasn't working. He reveals that Hellena and him quickly went into different relationships, until he figured out Marko's latest girlfriend was cheating on him. He then buries his face into a pillow, whilst Midori goes to make more coffee. 40: Breakout Marko and his brother, Mabin Kaseino, arrive in Egypt with lots of other people to help Midori against the Egyptian Gods. He battles against them, and saves Hellena from Sobek by slicing off Sobek's arms. He fights against the Trolls, despite having a huge fear of them. He, along with others, manage to get all the gods - except Set - back into the Underworld. However, he seems horrified when Midori dies. He picks up Midori's corpse and throws it into the Underworld, before destroying the portal, so that Midori can live in the Underworld and maybe have a chance at coming back into the world of the living... Category:Characters Category:Aesir Category:Vampires